It is known to employ flexible roof covers for automotive vehicles. For example, a flexible roof cover can be retracted by winding it around a spring loaded roller. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,278 to Sherman issued Nov. 6, 1917; U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,060 to Barnes issued Dec. 3, 1929; U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,075 to Westad issued May 23, 1933; U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,731 to Sangimino issued Jan. 17, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,378 to Sutren issued Apr. 25, 1972. More recent variations of single and flexible sunroof covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,868 to Miller et al. issued Jan. 16, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,783 to Chaming et al. issued May 28, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,577 to Omoto et al. issued Oct. 6, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,378 to Mather et al. issued Aug. 31, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,137 to Munsters issued Nov. 27, 2001; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0017097 to Albert et al. published Jan. 29, 2004; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0135404 to Nellen et al. published Jul. 15, 2004.
Various attempts have also been made to allow vertical and rear accessibility to a storage compartment in an otherwise enclosed vehicle. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,368 to de Gaillard issued Nov. 12, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,094 to Corder et al. issued Nov. 26, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,549 to Engelgau issued Mar. 1, 2005. Although the above patents solve some of the problems in the art, they are limited in the application for the class of automotive vehicle known as sport utility vehicles (SUV).
In accordance with the present invention, various embodiments include an automotive vehicle open air system including at least one track connected to a vehicle, a flexible roof that is coupled to the track, and one or more movement mechanisms coupling the roof to the track. In another aspect of the present invention, an automatic actuator and a rear header that is connected to and is movable with the roof are provided. Another aspect of the present invention employs a rear header that includes a stop light and/or a rear window wiper system. In some embodiments of the present invention, a track may include a power strip and a header may include an electrical connection to the power strip so that electric features such as a stop lamp or interior reading lamp may be powered in any position of the roof. In certain embodiments of the invention, a moveable roof covers an opening that encompasses essentially the entire passenger and cargo compartments of an automotive vehicle. In a further embodiment of the present invention, an open air system for an automotive vehicle includes a flexible roof member, a plurality of cross bows supporting the roof, a pair of channels which are substantially parallel and located on each side of the vehicle, at least one movement mechanism, an actuator, electronic control unit which controls the actuator and the movement mechanism, and a rear header that is attached to and moveable with the roof.
In various embodiments, an automotive vehicle roof employs two end bows, each having two molded corners connected to a first extruded piece and a second extruded piece which is connected below the first extruded piece, cross bows, fabric fastened between the first and second pieces of the two end bows, and/or seams in the fabric which provide pockets in the fabric that connect the cross bows to the fabric. An additional embodiment of the present invention includes a lifting mechanism for a soft top roof. A further aspect of the present invention uses a slider element that is moveable on a guide track attached to a vehicle, an arm connected to the slider at a pivot point and is moveable from a neutral to a lift position, a biasing member that can hold the arm in a neutral position and/or at least two cross bow connectors located on the arm above the pivot point. In still other embodiments, the present invention includes an open air system for an automotive vehicle including a vehicle roof with an aperture and a step, fore and aft extending side rails, tracks connected to a vehicle frame, a flexible roof coupled to the tracks, a movement mechanism coupling the tracks to the roof, a drive mechanism to move the roof between a closed position and a plurality of open positions, and a lift mechanism that is shaped to fit in the step when the roof is in a closed position operably holding the roof taut over the entirety of the aperture.
The automotive vehicle open air system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices in that it is aesthetically pleasing, refined, quick to operate and allows the conversion of a vehicle into an open air off-road type vehicle. Other advantageous of the present invention include the ease of use when opening the roof, especially when hauling cargo that may be taller than the interior of the vehicle. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.